O Dever de Um Homem
by PPrallon
Summary: "para cumprir seu dever. Não o de Comensal da Morte, mas o de homem."


**O Dever de um Homem**

A Rua da Fiação estava deserta. Exceto por Severo Snape, que caminhava lentamente para casa. Tinha uma varinha na mão direita. Seus pés o guiavam automaticamente. Estava absorto em pensamentos e planos. Seria completamente inútil mencioná-los — eram muitos. O bruxo colocou, instintivamente, a mão esquerda no bolso interno das vestes para pegar as chaves.  
>Dentro do bolso, existiam um pergaminho dobrado e a metade, nem tão exata assim, de uma foto rasgada. Snape ignorou muito bem a agitação, que aumentava a cada instante, pegou as chaves e abriu a porta.<p>

No momento seguinte, a porta foi trancada com desespero. Ele fechou as cortinas. Não acendeu as luzes. Sentou-se pesadamente no sofá. Tirou, como se disso dependesse sua vida, o pergaminho e o pedaço de foto do bolso. _Lumus Maxima_, murmurou. A ponta da varinha deu conta da iluminação da sala inteira.

Com absoluta necessidade de ler o que estava escrito no pergaminho, deixou sua varinha cair no chão. Não se importou, ela continuou iluminando o cômodo.

...pudesse ter sido amigo de Gerardo Grindewald. Pessoalmente, acho que ela está começando a caducar.  
>Afetuosamente,<br>Lilian

Não era a primeira vez que lia esse pedaço da carta; quando o furtou, há algumas horas, o lera incansavelmente. Olhava com cuidado cada letra da caligrafia caprichada de Lilian Evans. Para ele, ela nunca seria Lilian Potter.  
>Observou a foto. Aquele pedaço só mostrava a figura de Lilian. Um sorriso se formava em seu rosto e a cada segundo era mais irresistível. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam calorosamente, como se ainda estivessem vivos. Como se fossem viver para sempre.<p>

Mas eles não estavam vivos.

Snape cerrou os seus, como se não suportasse ver mais nada. Era como mexer com uma lâmina afiada em uma marca profunda.

No momento em que abriu os olhos, lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, como se apostassem corrida. Ele colocou o papel e a foto na mesa — não podia molhá-los. Deixou seu corpo afundar no sofá e elas descerem mais rápido.  
>Era simples: ele ainda a amava.<p>

A última lágrima tocou o chão, fazendo-o perceber seu cansaço. Seu corpo caiu, deitado no sofá. Suas pálpebras fecharam-se.

-  
>Snape estava em um parquinho infantil. Logo o reconheceu como o lugar onde costumava se encontrar com Lilian.<p>

Tudo estava escuro. As nuvens estavam pesadas. O balanço se movia freneticamente, como se alguém o estivesse usando. Mas a única presença era a dele próprio. Os únicos barulhos eram o de sua respiração e o do ranger das correntes enferrujadas do balanço.

Quatro homens encapuzados aparataram ao seu redor. A princípio, Snape achou que fossem Comensais. Até eles revelarem os rostos.

Rabicho.

Aluado.

Almofadinhas.

Pontas.

Os Marotos.

Os quatro estavam como adolescentes. Assim como ele próprio. Uma mistura de raiva e apreensão percorreu seus nervos.

— Boa noite, Ranhoso — disse Tiago. — O que faz no parquinho agora? Não é hora das crianças estarem na cama?

— Não, Tiago — continuou Sirius, — Ranhoso não pode ir para a cama porque assim sujaria o travesseiro com a oleosidade.

Pedro ria, com os olhos brilhando e Remo só olhava achando ligeiramente engraçado.

As bochechas de Snape coraram. Mas, com um sorriso irônico, ele disse:

— Mas eu não molharia a cama com medo do bicho papão.

— Qual é a forma do bicho papão para você, Ranhoso? — Perguntou Tiago. — Roupas novas? Água?

Rabicho emitiu um som como um grunhido animado.

Remo olhou para o céu.

— Ah, não sei — respondeu Snape. — Mas provavelmente a de Lupin é uma lua cheia. Não é mesmo, _Aluado?_

Ao ouvir seu apelido ser pronunciado de uma maneira tão enjoativa, Remo fez menção de avançar contra Snape. Porém, um raio verde desceu do céu e atingiu uma casa.

Os quatro Marotos olharam para a cena.

Era a casa dos Potter, em Godric's Hollow — era um pesadelo. O coração de Snape batia tão rápido, que chegava a queimar. Seu olhar se voltou para o local onde o raio tinha caído: o corpo sem vida de uma mulher jazia no chão. Lilian.

Sua alma foi flutuando até o parquinho, a alguns metros deles. Mesmo como um fantasma, seus olhos eram feitos de um verde intenso.

Ouviu-se um grito. Tudo ficou frio e mais escuro. Harry Potter vinha correndo a rua, seguido por três dementadores. Tiago, Sirius e Remo se entreolharam preocupados e apontaram as varinhas para as criaturas.

— _Expecto... _  
>Nunca chegaram a terminar o feitiço. O fantasma de Lilian foi mais rápido. Uma corça prateada irrompeu da ponta de sua varinha pouco substancial e foi correndo até Harry. Os dementadores foram embora.<p>

A corça olhou para Snape.

Os Marotos também.

— Onde paramos, Ranhoso? — Perguntou Tiago.

A pergunta não foi respondida. A corça correu ao encontro de Snape e chocou-se contra seu peito. O patrono se infiltrou em cada célula sua e refletiu sua ofuscante luz prateada, iluminando a noite sombria. Snape se sentiu aliviado. Todos os sentimentos ruins pareceram o abandonar. O efeito do patrono de Lilian era mais forte do que todos os outros. Ou pelo menos seu efeito sobre ele.

Então percebeu o fato. O caminho natural de amores assim era enfraquecer. Mas ele aguentara tanta coisa por ela... E não eram obstáculos para consegui-la, para obtê-la. Eram desafios para defender a causa de sua morte. E ele conseguira. Passara por todos eles. Ele era forte.

A luz do patrono apagou-se e com ela levou todas as criaturas daquele lugar. Snape ficou mais uma vez sozinho no parquinho escuro.

Outro raio. As nuvens se movimentaram de maneira a formar o desenho do rosto de Dumbledore no céu. Sua expressão era emocionada. Snape observou os olhos por trás dos óculos de meia-lua e esperou. A boca de Dumbledore se moveu.

— Depois de todos esses anos, Severo... — Sua voz parecia sensibilizada.  
>Uma lágrima desceu por seus olhos feitos de nuvens e tocou a testa de Snape. Depois dessa gota, várias outras caíram. O desenho no céu se desmontou com a chuva.<p>

Um trovão pôde ser ouvido a alguns metros. As nuvens se arrumaram novamente, formando, dessa vez, a Marca Negra.

-  
>Snape acordou. Sua varinha não iluminava mais a sala. Seu braço ardia. Voldemort o chamava. Pegou a varinha no chão e levantou-se. Desaparatou. Foi para perto de seu mestre, para cumprir seu dever. Não o de Comensal da Morte, mas o de homem.<p>

Fim


End file.
